The Commonwealth
|- | align=center colspan=2 | TCW Slogan: One Peaceful Alliance |- |'Founded' || August 2nd 2007 |- |'Founders' || Emperador Del Oeste (better known as the Minister of Silly Walks), Ernesto Che Guevara, Gunteraz, Jonnygozy and Beastfromeast |- |'Capital' || Space Cuba |- |'Defence Condition' || http://cybernations.net/images/DEFCON/DEFCON5.gif |- |'Official Language' || English |- |'Head Of Commonwealth' || Ernesto Che Guevara |- |'Minister of Defence' || -None- |- |'Minister of State' || -None- |- |'Secretariats' || Jonnygozy Emperador Del Oeste Marginali |- |'Government' || Democratic Socialist |- |'Strength' || ~ 93,244 (and counting!) |- |'Total Nations' || 15 |- |'Active Nations' || 15 |- |'Percent Active' || 100% |- |'Ave. Strength' || 6,216 |- |'Nukes' || 0 |- |'Important Links' || TCWForum Admission |- |} History The Commonwealth (TCW) was founded August 2nd, 2007 as a splinter of the alliance the Commonwealth of New England. The founding members (Emperador Del Oeste, Ernesto Che Guevara, Gunteraz, Jonnygozy and Beastfromeast) wanted to set up TCW as a complete reincarnation of their beloved CNE, because CNE had many problems and stagnation factors that as inhibiting its growth and progress. However, some CNEers opposed the move, and thus the dream was crushed. The founding members decided to continue TCW. They wrote a charter and set up a chapter system. In a few weeks membership had swelled to 13 and several nations were nuclear weapons capable. Hopefully TCW can grow to become a player on the CN world stage. ---- News * TCW is in a talk for joining an alliance bloc. * Marginali is in talk for NAP with Forces of The Commonwealth. and scrap the Merger Agreement. * We are against tech raiding, we think it is a taboo!. * All members' nations shall report for a war! * Do report to your perspective chapters! ---- Government Head of the Commonwealth: Ernesto Che Guevara of Space Cuba Officers of the Commonwealth Secretariat: * Emperoador Del Oeste (or ) of Texopia * Jonnygozy of The Shady Milkmen * Marginali of Marginalision ---- Charter of The Commonwealth Part One Government The government of The Commonwealth, henceforth known as TCW, is as follows: Article I Head of the Commonwealth (HoC): The HoC of TCW acts as the head of state for TCW. The HoC may bring laws up for vote by the Council, but may not vote in Council decisions except in the case of a tie breaker. The HoC also appoints the unelected officials of TCW (Ministers etc). The office of HoC comes with an administration position and is elected monthly. Article II Commonwealth Secretariat (CS): The CS is the legislative body of TCW. CS has the power to write laws, approve treaties, impeach appointments made by the president and discipline members of TCW. There are three Officers of the CS, and they are elected monthly. Article III Ministries: There are three Ministries in TCW; Defense, State, and Communications. The Ministry of Defense deals with the general defense of the alliance and organizes the Chapters in the event of war. The Minister of State is the chief diplomat for TCW, and has the power to grant an Non-Aggression Pact to any alliance without consent of the CS. The Ministry of Communications is in charge of news and administration of the forums. The MoC must be the "owner account" of the forums to ease administration, and the current "owner account" is the Minister of Silly Walks. The MoC may hold one other position in addition to being MoC, since MoC is not a demanding job. Part Two Elections, Impeachment, the Veto, Chapters and Law Making Article IV Elections/Appointments: Elections are won by receiving a majority vote from the members of TCW. Appointments are made by the HoC, but may be blocked by the CS with a majority vote. Voting takes place on the last four days of each month. The winner takes office the first of the next month. Article V Impeachments: Different parts of the government have the ability to impeach certain officials. Once an Impeachment has been proposed, a vote will take place. If Impeachment has been proposed up in the CS, a 2/3 vote by the CS will remove the official. If impeachment has been proposed by either the HoC or a member, a 75% by the members is required to remove the official. Elected positions remain vacant until elections. Appointed positions will be immediately filled through the appointment process. Article VI Law Making and Veto Law Making: CS may pass legislation with a 2/3 decision. If the legislation passes the HoC must then approve or veto it. If he approves, the legislation is Law. The HoC may also write laws. Legislation he proposes passes to the CS. If the CS votes 2/3 in favor of the legislation, it becomes Law. Veto: The HoC may veto decisions made by elected officials. This nullifies the decision. The CS may overturn decisions made by the HoC with a 2/3 vote. This does not include veto's. The HoC may not veto overturned decisions. The members may overturn a veto with a 75% vote. Article VII Chapters 'Chapters' are groups of 6 or fewer nations working together to form a closely linked fighting machine, aid dispenser and conflict resolver. Each Chapter will consist of up to 5 Chapter members and one Chapter leader. Chapter Leaders are responsible for the well being and advancement of their Chapter as a whole. He/she is in charge of leading them during war. He must however take Orders from the Minister of Defense. The Chapter Leader has some independence in creating new positions and regulations within his Chapter. New positions and regulations are created to add individuality to each Chapter. He may not take away any rights of his members, including constitutional and human rights. Each Chapter will be designed to help maximize the amount of aid given to its members. Chapter Leaders are in charge of orchestrating aid chains, and a large amount of this aid will come directly from the Chapter Leader. Every Chapter will be given its own sub forum to promote unity. When all current Chapter's are filled to the limit (6 members) it is appropriate for a new Chapter to be formed. Any Member of a current Chapter who believes himself qualified may ask to become Leader of this New Forum. He must be approved unanimously by the CS, or by a CS majority and with the HoC's expressed approval Chapter Leaders may be removed from office if he is thought to be remiss in his duties. A nation may request to become chapter leader of a specific Chapter already in existence. He will then be voted on in the same way new Chapter leaders are voted on. If he is approved, he will immediately take command of the Chapter. Members may choose any chapter they wish and may move between chapters at their convenience. However, we request that only members of a chapter post in their specific forum. Signed: Head of the Commonwealth- Ernesto Che Guevara of Space Cuba Officers of the Commonwealth Secretariat: Minister of Silly Walks of Texopia Jonnygozy of The Shady Milkmen ---- Member Nations Of The Commonwealth * Doogleburg * The Shady Milkmen * Romana Italia * Space Cuba * Texopia * Pimpsrus * Alastabania * Estonia * Marginalision * Raelyt * abombislokia * space Ireland * Targeville * Skunkworks * Hyastan * Grárfold ---- Incentives The New Nation Building Incentive (N2Bi) has been introduced into the alliance to start recruiting members. It will offer a NEW nation a total of $30,000 to $100,000, which may become substantially higher when we get a little more rich. ---- Links * The Commonwealth Forum